Heretofore, numerous efforts have been made to harness water to generate energy to produce useful work. U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,800 discloses a device for converting energy generated by waves to drive a work producing device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,373 is directed to a method and apparatus for the conversion of dissipated heat energy contained in natural or artificial bodies of water near ambient temperature to an industrial process heat, mainly in the form of steam. U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,941 is directed to a water engine for extracting energy from a head of water and having particular application as a tidal barrage or a river barrage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,514 is directed to a water engine of the type having float reciprocating vertically within a chamber which is alternately filled and emptied with water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,182 is directed to a water power engine which utilizes the energy of a slowly moving large body of water to produce useful work. It appears that there has been a constant challenge to harness the potential and kinetic energy inherent in a body of water to produce useful work in a simple and economical manner.